The amount of data acquired and stored is rapidly increasing. Network bandwidth, however, may be limited, relative to the acquired data that needs to be transmitted across the network. For immersive, virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) enabled systems, such bandwidth issues are further exacerbated due to larger acquired data sets, and existing solutions may lack the flexibility required to deal with multiple types of data input sources (e.g., image, video, audio, sensor input), or may lack full capability to transmit exponentially larger datasets. Not all acquired data, however, may be valuable to or perceivable by the user. Consequently, users of VR/AR systems may desire more flexibility in customizing and selecting the type—and the specific subset—of data input that may be useful and valuable to the user.